No,it's fine you can have it!
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: Kakashi treated Sasuke and Naruto to Barbeque. There were only one pork left on the grill. They looked at each other."You can have it dobe.",Sasuke said."No,you can have it" Naruto said.And then what'll happen next? SasuNaru oneshot


o~ No,it's fine! you can have it! ~o

A/N: We all know Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.  
Summarry: Kakashi treated Sasuke and Naruto to Barbeque. There were only one pork left on the grill. They looked at each other."You can have it dobe.",Sasuke said."No,you can have it" Naruto then what'll happen next!? Just read the story..

o~ No,it's fine! you can have it! ~o-

"Kakashi sensei! Treat me to barbeque this time,the ramen shop is closed!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him with an annoyed looked.

"What!?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and turned towards Kakashi."Kakashi,treat US"

"So Sasuke wants to come with us,what do you think Naruto?"

"fine"

"Hn.."

7 Minutes Later...

"Welcome" The waiter greeted Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi as they came in.

"You two,sit there at the booth" Kakashi pointed at the booth where Sasuke and Naruto will sit.

"What about you?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

" I'm going at the Icha Icha store."

"but!-"

"No buts!" Kakashi said.  
"Just come on usuratonkachi.." Sasuke said leaving Naruto and walking towards the booth.

"Fine,see you later then Kakashi sensei"

"Bye." Kakashi left the diner.

Naruto walks towards the booth where Sasuke is sitting. He sat in front of Sasuke and waited for the waiter.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked Naruto.

"Just give us pork and juice" Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm on my way sir!" The waiter left in a hurry after seeing Sasuke with an annoyed look. The waiter knew a lot about Uchihas,he didn't want the Uchiha get mad at him so he left in a hurry.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled but it was too late. The waiter is already in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled but only recieved an "Hn.." from Sasuke.

"Just forget it.." Naruto calmed and couldn't help but to stare at Sasuke since he's in front of him.  
They stare at each other without even noticing.

"H-here's your order sir" The waiter interrupted their staring moment.  
Naruto suddenly snap out from his thoughts and realized that they were staring at each other,he couldn't help but blush and look away.

Sasuke also snapped out from his thoughts but he just smirk.  
"Thank you" Naruto said.

"You can leave now" Sasuke said to the waiter.

The waiter left immediately.

"Haa! it smells so good!" Naruto said with a wattery mouth while flipping the pork on the grill.

"Since when did it smells bad?" Sasuke said.

"Never" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Yea! Finally it's cooked!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your voice down Naruto."

"Whatever!"

Naruto starts eating while Sasuke is drinking his juice.  
Later,there was only one pork left in the grill.

"You can have it dobe" Sasuke said while he put down his chopsticks.

"Never mind,you can have it.I already ate a lot"

"I'm full just eat it usuratonkachi"

"No! It's fine! you can have it!"

"I don't want it,just eat it"

"No,really! Sasuke I'm full,you can have it"

"okay" Sasuke replied with a smirk. Naruto was like "what the fuck?" He's surprised by Sasuke. He seemed to regret what happened earlier cuz he's still hungry,he just thought it was wrong to not to give to others.

He watched Sasuke as he grabbed his chopsticks and flipped the pork. Soon,Sasuke raised the pork by his chopsticks and blew it to make it cool from a hot temperature.

"Why are you staring at me dobe?"

"Nothing! none of your business"

"Do you want the pork or not?"

"No,I already told you,I'm full"

"Tch,Usuratonkachi..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin and leaned closer,seconds passed,he landed his tender lips to Naruto's and kissed him softly and passionately. They broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"What the hell was tha-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke suddenly fed him the last pork.

"I don't wanna explain just chew it or I'll take it back using my mouth.

Naruto blushed and looked down,he started chewing quietly.

Sasuke stood up and sat beside Naruto. Naruto blushed like crazy but didn't bother himself to look at the smirking Uchiha.

"Stay away from me" Naruto murmured which only made Sasuke lean closer and closer.

"Sasuke,I said stay away from m-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke suddenly hugged him from the back and nestle on his shoulder.

"Keep quiet dobe or do you want them to see us"

"nghh!"

"Keep it down usuratonkachi"

Sasuke starts leaving kiss marks on Naruto's shoulder to his Neck,Sasuke smirk after hearing a gasp from Naruto.

"Sasuke,stop it" Naruto whispered..

"Not until you beg for more" Sasuke smirked.

Good thing they're at the last booth on the corner,so no one could see them.  
He cornered Naruto and turned him around to steal a tender kiss. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took advantage of this,he slip his tounge inside Naruto's mouth and explored his warm and smooth mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"Being cute is a huge crime,dobe"

"I didn't do anything"

"hn.."

"But Sasuke,I love y-you" Naruto

"I love you too dobe" Sasuke said with a smirked and suddenly landed his lips on Naruto's.

He grabbed Naruto's thighs and lifted him. He pinned Naruto's both wrist above his head by holding it on his left can feel Naruto smiling at the kiss while Sasuke's right hand is roaming his tan skin under his shirt.  
xxx

"See,I told you =D" Jiraya said looking at the two cute couples.

"So you planned this all along?" Kakashi said.

"Isn't obvious? damn look at them! hihihi! Naruto looks cute! hahaha!"

"poor Naruto" Kakashi said.

"You can say that again"

"But how can you be sure that your plan is gonna work?"

"I just hunched since I saw Sasuke was just staring at Naruto for the whole time without even Naruto noticing" Jiraya said amused.

"I notice that sometimes when we're training without Sakura."

"Heh,I told you,by the way where's Sakura?"

"Oh,she's sick"

"I see,anyway lets get out of here before they saw us" Jiraya said.

"No need,they're already at our back" Kakashi said.

"What the-?" Jiraya turned to see Sasuke staring at him with a sleeping Naruto on his back..

"So,you planned this eh?,I thank you for that" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Say Sasuke, what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I just putted a sleeping powder on his food earlier,I was planning to carry him all the way though but you left us so I took advantage of it"Sasuke replied.

"So that's why you didn't ate a single pork earlier..."

"Indeed" Sasuke replied.

"So what're you panning to do to with him?" Jiraya interrupted.

"Only God knows" Sasuke replied with a smirk and blush.

"Let's go" Kakashi said.

"Are you sure you still want to carry Naruto all the way?" Jiraya asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

They walk all together to the direction where the sun will set..  
Everyone was staring at them especially to Sasuke who's carrying Naruto.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura suddenly popped up to who knows where?

"Oh Hi there Sakura,are you feeling well?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi sensei,I'm fine now."

"Okay"

"Sasuke kun what happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously cuz she knew Naruto will never let Sasuke carry him all the way.

"None of your business"

"Oh my God,Naruto is soo cute!" Sakura attempted to pat Naruto's head but Sasuke slapped her hand away from Naruto.

"Don't touch him or I'll kill you" Sasuke glared at her.

"Jeez Sasuke kun,are you getting jelous?"

"Well yes,I'm the only one who can touch him,get it?"

"Oh my God for the second time,did you told him already?" Sakura asked.

"Told him what?" Jiraya interrupted again -_-.

"That Sasuke loves Naru-,oh sorry Sasuke kun my mouth slipped."

"Yes,I told him." Sasuke said.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"Just ask Jiraya and Kakashi,they saw the whole thing,I'm going home with Naruto."

"Okay!" Sakura said.

Sasuke walked on a opposite way smiling while carrying Naruto stopped on his tracks "Wait Sasuke, don't do something weird to Naruto okay?"

"Whatever" Sasuke just smirk and continued walking on his path.

~The Next morning at the training ground~

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He's at my home,he can't stand" Sasuke said.

"I already told you,don't do anything weird to Naruto." Kakashi said.

"It's his fault,he made such a huge crime"

"What did he do?"

"He's amazingly cute,I can't help it."

"Hehehe,Sasuke kun,take care of Naruto" Sakura said.

"I will always be" Sasuke replied.

-The End.  
A/N: Hmm, I'll tune in again,I'm kinda tired right now. I hope you like it.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
